


i'll wait

by izurulovesboats



Series: first requests from tumblr [6]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izurulovesboats/pseuds/izurulovesboats
Summary: As long as I've got you by my sideI'm fine





	i'll wait

**Author's Note:**

> i feel so guilty bc of like, the week wait for these but!! im a Busy Person

The night following the fight with Israphel was.. more or less, eventful. The sand drew back to the desert almost immediately after he was killed, with the natural terrain recovering well into the state it was in before, thanks to extra help from Swampy. 

 

The two were congratulated from where they arrived back in the overworld all the way back to the ruins of Mistral, where they decided to camp for a few days and decide where to go next. Honeydew always knew a few people (Where he met the mad scientist from, Xephos wasn’t going to question.) and he suggested a few along the way when they walked around, but Xephos was few and far away with his answers back with the dwarf. 

 

That’s another thing Honeydew noticed. After the fight with Israphel, the  _ win,  _ he wasn’t joyous about the victory; If anything, he seemed more distant and nervous with each breath he took outside the nether. This concerned Honeydew more than he’d like to admit. He wrote it off as just how he acts for the first couple of days.  _ He’s always nervous. This should be fine. Classic Xephos behaviour at work.  _

 

But then, it wasn’t just his normal. 

 

When he woke up in the middle of the night to his boyfriend out of their temporary bed, it’s not an exaggeration to say he worried. He grabbed a nearby sword and some torches, and headed out of the slightly charred building, only to find Xephos a few blocks away from the outside of Mistral, the spaceman sitting under a tree and looking at the stars. His luminescence was bright, blinking ever so slightly. Honeydew sighed, walking over and sitting down beside him, “Ye can tell me if yer goin’ stargazing, Xeph. Heart attacks aren’t appreciated.” 

 

The spaceman raises an eyebrow at this, looking back down at the dwarf and nodding, melancholy evident on his features as he looked back up at the bright night sky, “Sorry, friend. I just.. didn’t want to bother you, is all. I promise.” 

 

“Ye never do, anyway.” He sighs, finding his hand and brushing a thumb over each knuckle of the spaceman’s hand, watching each light up and fade in a gentle azure hue. “What’s in that mind of yours?” 

 

Xeph takes a hot second to reply, his mouth opening and closing as if he’s starting to say something, and deciding against it. “..Too much. Some things I don’t have the heart to tell anyone yet. It’s..” He shrinks away slightly, casting his gaze onto the soft grass, “It’s personal issues, I suppose.” 

 

Honeydew nods, gently smiling and comfortingly burying his head into the side of Xeph’s arm, “Trust me, Xeph. I’ll still be here whenever ye decide to talk. I can wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> more on the shorter end this time! i tried :'3


End file.
